Pretty Woman
by enanitadelbosque
Summary: Rosalie Hale es una novia de alquiler, un trabajo poco común. Emmett Cullen es el empresario más importante de Estados Unidos. Ella soltera y viviendo con Bella en el Barrio Chino de Nueva York. Él con un ático en el centro y con novia. TODAS LAS PAREJAS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Pretty Woman**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

El sol de Nueva York se reflejaba brillante en mis Ray-Ban verdes, los ruidos se colaban por mis delicados oídos, la Gran Manzana se despertaba otro día más, la Gran Ciudad volvería a sorprender al mundo. Mis tacones chocaban contra el duro suelo, varios coches me pitaban al pasar por su lado, sus comentarios obscenos no eran escuchados por mí, ya estaba cansada de todo esto.

Caminaba por la Quinta Avenida, conocida mundialmente por sus tiendas de marcas importantes, llena de gente sin problemas, personas con aficiones distintas al resto, humanos que dirigen la sociedad, aquellos seres que no se preocupan por la clase media.

Llegue al barrio Chino, las calles olían a pescado crudo y a verdura podrida. Me coloque enfrente de una edificio antiguo, situado entre dos restaurantes Asiáticos. Subí las escaleras, arrastrando mis tacones nuevos. Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré en la casa. Todo estaba en su sitio, mi compañera estaría en su habitación, o no estaría en casa. Bella era estupenda, al principio no era santo de mi devoción, pero me esforcé en conocerla, y ahora no podría vivir sin ella. Sonó el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta. En el marco se encontraba Jacob Black, nuestro vecino; para mi era desagradable, era un pervertido que no paraba de mirarme el trasero y encima idolatraba a Bella. Me sonreía sensualmente, yo intentaba no carcajearme.

- Bella- la llame.

Mi compañera apareció detrás mía, fingía una sonrisa. Bella era castaña, ojos color chocolate y aspecto desaliñado, su figura casi perfecta la hacía más única. Como persona era interesante, podía ser inteligente , y a la vez hermosa y simpática. Yo era rubia, de ojos azules, cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, mi carácter era agrio y repulsivo, excepto con Bella.

Me fui dejando a Bella hablando con Jacob. Llegue a mi habitación, cogí mi portátil y me metí en Internet, el New York Times solo hablaba de economía y del gran banco Cullen. Los Cullen era la familia más importante de Nueva York, dirigían el banco más importante de los Estados Unidos; la familia se formaba por Carlisle Cullen, ex-presidente del banco; Esme Cullen, mujer del Carlisle; Emmett Cullen, el mayor de los hijos y presidente del banco; Edward Cullen, el mediano de los hijos y con una carrera de doctorado; Alice Cullen, la pequeña de la familia y obsesionada por las compras. Leí el artículo poco interesada.

_**Emmett Cullen dirige The Cullen's Bank**_

_El heredero de Carlisle y Esme Cullen toma hoy el relevo del banco que su familia llevaba durante un siglo. Emmett Cullen, un joven de veinticinco años seguirá con el negocio familiar. Emmett no ha querido hablar, pero su compañera sentimental Jessica Stanley ha dicho: ''Estoy emocionadísima, Emmie se lo merece mucho[...]Lo hará muy bien''. También se le pregunto sobre su compromiso con el señor Cullen: ''Bueno todavía no hemos decidido nada, pero no tardaremos mucho en hacerlo, estamos muy enamorados, pero ahora esta muy ocupado para pensar en una boda, entienden, ¿no?'' El banco no contara con grandes cambios, la estructura seguirá siendo la misma..._

Deje de leer. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Dije un ligero pasen, y Bella entró. Se sentó a mi lado, empezó a leer la pantalla del ordenador. Rió, la miré con el cejo fruncido. Levanto las manos en señal de paz. Sonreí.

- No me mates señorita Hale- dijo riendo-. Pero a ti la economía no te interesa, ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo hace señora Swan- dije sacándole la lengua, me pego un manotazo en el brazo izquierdo, le mire sorprendida. Esta se volvió a reír.

- De señora nada- dijo mientras se levantaba el pelo de forma elegante.

Abracé a Bella. Me aferre a ella, note como Bella pasaba su mano por mi cabello dorado, solté unas lágrimas. Levanté mi cabeza y pase mi mano por mis pómulos secándome las lágrimas. Sabía lo que venía ahora, su charla de que no era solo cuerpo, si no cerebro.

- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?- preguntó.

Suspiré. Como le podía ir a una novia de alquiler, mi trabajo era penoso. Cuando me llamaban tenía que estar preparada para ir a una fiesta o a una comida familiar. Fingir, era mi trabajo, era una gran actriz. Abrí mi correo. Cinco mensajes en la entrada.

_Señorita Hale:_

_Mi nombre es Royce King II, como se habrá enterado hoy se celebra una fiesta en el Hotel Hilton de Nueva York . Como usted comprenderá alguien de mi nivel no podría ir solo a semejante fiesta, así que requiero de sus servicios, aquí hay una historia de como nos conocimos. Espero que pueda asistir, será bien recompensada._

_Mis más sinceros saludos._

_Royce King II_

Gruñí. Otra noche de trabajo con un baboso amargado, cerré el portátil enfadada. Abrí el armario y me dispuse a ver mis vestidos de cóctel. Elegí un Valentino rojo, no me lo había puesto todavía, lo bueno de mi trabajo es que pagan bien. Me puse mis tacones rojos, me pinte los labios del mismo color, y Bella me recogió el cabello con un moño simple y unos mechones sueltos. Bella me miró recelosa.

Esperé en Central Park, donde había quedado con mi cliente. Un Ferrari descapotable paro enfrente mía. El chico sonrió de lado, eso me hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal. El chico era guapo, ojos verdes esmeraldas, cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño, y una sonrisa encantadora. Salió y me abrió la puerta, yo le sonreí. No hablamos durante el camino, solo me miraba emblesado, yo me sentía incómoda, pero era como siempre.

Llegamos al hotel, muchos famosos entraban al lugar, coches de grandes marcas aparcaban en la entrada de semejante lugar, me sentía pequeña. Siempre me paraban por mi belleza, ahora dudaba de ella. Veía una revista de modelos, y ninguna me llegaba a la suela del zapato. Sabía que más guapa que cualquiera de ellas, pero ahora me sentía tan pequeña. Royce me abrió la puerta del vehículo. Yo le sonreí tomando su mano.

- Estás radiante Rosalie- susurro en mi oído.

Me estremecí ante tal contacto, intente hacerme la fría, siempre lo conseguía, pero hacía demasiado calor para enfriarme.

- Gracias- murmure cohibida.

El salón era mucho más impactantes que en fotos. El salón era blanco, de enormes dimensiones, con lámparas de arañas hechas de oro, unos setenta mesas se repartían por el salón, y un gran escenario donde se pondría la música. Suspiré, esperaba actuar bien. Iba cogida de la mano de Royce, me sentía segura. Mi acompañante saludaba a mucha gente, pero no quitaba su vista de mí, a la cual me sonrojaba.

- Señor King.

Royce y yo nos giramos, contemple a un hombre poco mayor que yo, moreno y musculoso. Deje de respirar, era más guapo en persona que en fotos. Nos miraba por encima del hombro, eso me hizo enfurecerme, Royce lo noto y me apretó la mano, me sentí más segura. Enfrente al mayor de los Cullen con la mirada, manteníamos un conexión visual. Me perdí en su mar de ojos grises, eran hermosos, él me miraba de la misma manera.

- Mis sinceras enhorabuenas señor Cullen- dijo Royce mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Emmett y yo rompimos nuestra conexión. Royce le tendió la mano y Emmett la acepto dudoso, se notaba a leguas que se odiaban. Intente parecer indiferente. Oí una risa muy molesta, una chica castaña se acercaba a nosotros, vestía un vestido violeta horroroso. Se puso al lado de Emmett, seguro sería la novia del chico. Royce beso su mano ante mi mirada recelosa.

- Hola Royce- dijo la chica sonrojada-. Emmie tu hermana no para de reírse de mi, espero que tu puedas hablar con ella, otra vez.

Una chica menuda con vestido bastante bonito se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa inocente. Miro a Emmett y le puso ojitos. Me reí. La chica menuda me miro sonriente, se acercó a mi, me sentí intimidada.

- Hola, soy Alice- se presento.

Me acerque para darle la mano, pero ella cogió mi cabeza y me dio dos besos en las mejillas. Yo me asuste ante su comportamiento, debía ser Alice Cullen, decían que estaba loca, ahora lo había comprobado.

- Yo Rosalie, Rosalie Hale- me presente aún con la sorpresa en el cuerpo.

- ¿Eres modelo?- me pregunto Alice.

- No.

Hizo un gesto extraño, como si no se esperase esa respuesta.

- A pues es extraño- dijo la novia de Emmett, Jessica se llamaba-. Eres muy atractiva.

- Sí- dijo Alice-, llevo una marca de ropa y, bueno me gustaría que fueses modelo de algún diseño mio, eres impactante- aseguró.

Sonreí ante su cumplido, hasta me sonroje un poco. Pensé en aceptar su propuesta, así dejaría esta mierda de trabajo. Mire a mi alrededor todos me sonreían, excepto Emmett.

- Me gustaría pasarme un día y eso- dije nerviosa.

La chica soltó un chillido, que llamo la atención de diversos presentes. Yo me pegue un brinco debido al susto, Jessica la miro entre sorprendida y enfadada. Sentí una ola de alegría por dentro al ver la cara de la chica.

- Pero Alice- dijo la chica intentando buscar las palabras exactas-, yo todavía no he posado para tu marca, y voy a ser tu cuñada.

Emmett se atraganto con la bebida, y Royce también. Alice solo puedo carcajease de su respuesta, Jessica la miro cabreada. Yo me quede impasible ante ese asunto. Pero me extraño que Royce tuviese esa reacción, no era que me importase, pero entre Royce y Jessica si no hay algo entre ellos, lo ha habido.

La fiesta estaba animada, Bella me llamo y hable con ella, le conté como era la alta sociedad newyorkina. Cuando colgó me sentí desolada, nunca había hecho algo así. Salí del tocador de señoras. Solo estaba Emmett Cullen fuera, en el pasillo solo se encontraba el chico. Se acercó hasta mi. Temblé.

- Así que tu eres la nueva zorra de King- comenzó-, ¿cuánto te ha pagado?- pregunto con una sonrisa-. Bueno espero que esta noche no chilles mucho prostituta.

No sé por que lo hice, pero lo hice. Mi mano se coloco en su cara, dejando su mejilla roja y caliente. Sentía la furia correr por mis venas, me quede mirándolo, mis labios se curvaron produciendo una mezcla de asco. Empecé a caminar hacia la salida. Busque a Royce con la mirada, se encontraba hablando con Jessica, decidí no acercarme.

Caminaba por el barrio Chino, el taxi me había dejado en la entrada del barrio. Me costaba respirar, cierto que mi trabajo no era el más elegante, pero era mi trabajo. Respire el mal olor de la calle. Me situé enfrente del edificio. Suspire y entre.

- Ya estoy aquí- grite.

Bella apreció despeinada y con una sonrisa en la cara. Reí ante su aspecto, parecía la mendigo de la entrada del salón de té. Se coloco a mi lado, y me arrastro hasta el sofá. Le conté la historia de mi noche de princesa. Pero solo había sido una vez. Le conté las palabras que me dijo Emmett al salir del tocador, a lo cual reacciono poniéndose colorada.

- Ah, ya Bella- dije calmándola-, no voy a volver a verlo.

Mi compañera asintió convencida. Suspire y rodé los ojos, por su comportamiento.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la cama- dije mientras bostezaba.

Me desvestí. Fui al baño a quitarme el maquillaje, me quite las horquillas y el moño se iba desvaneciendo entre mis dedos, enredándose entre mis uñas. Volví a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama, cerré los ojos y descanse.

_Volví a sentir sus ojos sobre los míos, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi ser; me sentía completa, feliz, me sentía una princesa de cuento con final feliz. Sonreía ante sus caricias, gemía antes sus besos. Pude contemplar sus ojos otra vez, esperaba que no fuese la última. Lo sentí dentro de mi. Volví a gemir, ahora más fuerte que antes, con más sentimiento. _

Desperté agitada, respirando entrecortadamente. Había sido un sueño, gracias al cielo. Me levante en dirección a la cocina. Bebí un vaso de agua y me dirigí a la habitación, no sé si conseguiré dormirme, solo deseaba que así fuese.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**_Nota de la autora:_ **_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. La historia no es solo Rose/Emmett, también hay más parejas, esta bastante claro que habrá Edward/Bella :) y no tanto, pero contará con Alice/Jasper. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, si dejan review mejor, pero si no lo hacen les agradezco que lean. Aún así me gustaría saber su opinión._

_**rosses05©**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Pretty Woman**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

Un enorme bostezo resonó en la habitación. Leves recuerdos de la fiesta llegaban a mi mente. Y un sueño tan nítido como la realidad viajaba por mi cerebro. Su cabello dorado enredándose entre mis dedos, sus ojos chocando con los míos, perdiéndome en su profundo mar. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, recordándome que ella no estaba conmigo, si no con Royce. Odiaba el sol, nunca me gusto aquella estrella de dimensiones enormes .

Estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Nueva York. Es fácil el porqué me encontraba en el lugar; mi hermano pequeño, Edward, regresaba hoy. El gran Doctor Cullen volvía desde España, después de dos años de ausencia. Su vuelo acababa de llegar, solo faltaba que apareciese el por la puerta de embarques. Esta ansioso, nervioso y temblando. Me frote los ojos, los tenía cansados por la fiesta de anoche, y por la noche no dormí, mi faceta pervertida me jugo una mala pasada. Muchos pasajeros empezaron a salir, yo esperaba impaciente. ¡Flash! Ya me habían hecho una foto, ahora me preguntarían a quien espero, y aparecerá Edward y el titular de mañana: Edward Cullen vuelve a Nueva York. Y así fue, Edward apareció y empezaron más fotos. Llegamos a mi coche nuevo, me lo trajeron hace dos días, un Ferrari negro California. Edward rió.

- Venga hermano- dije-. Es mucho mejor que un Volvo.

Edward negó, y yo volví a reírme, esta vez de él.

- ¿Qué tal con la modelo española?- pregunté mientras conducía-. Se llamaba Leah, ¿no?

- ¿Qué tal con la hueca?- me rebatió-. Se llamaba Jessica, ¿no?

Eso fue un golpe bajo, y mi hermano lo sabía; pero no me iba a pedir disculpas. Jessica era mi pasatiempo, podría sonar mal, pero era obvio que no me quería, es más yo solo era su dinero. Jessica era especial para mí, no la quería ni de lejos, solo que era la única, aunque por interés, que me apoyaba cuando estaba solo. Pero estaba claro que no me iba a casar con ella.

Llegamos a la ciudad. Edward no tenía donde instalarse, así como buen "hermano" mayor le deje que compartiese piso conmigo, solo por un tiempo. El timbré sonó. Me levanté del sofá pesado, quien sería a estas horas. Mi madre se encontraba en la puerta, si que era rápida esta mujer.

- ¿Dónde está mi Eddi-dipi?- reí ante el apodo, aunque el mío no se quedaba atrás-. Emmett contestame. Eddi-dipi- gritó mi madre.

- Mamá odio que me digas así- contestó mi hermano con cara de asco.

- Con lo amoroso que es Eddi-dipi- dije riendo.

Mi hermano me fulminó con la mirada. Mi madre rodó los ojos, siempre que empezábamos una pelea lo hacía. Le saqué la lengua a mi hermano.

- Ya ves Emmi-bear- contestó mi hermano con una sonrisa.

Mierda. Se acordó de mi apodo, como detestaba ese sobrenombre. Suspiré, intente relajarme. Inspira, expira Emmett, tu puedes con Eddi-dipi. Sonreí.

Salimos a comer con papá, mamá y Alice, está había venido sin Jasper. Alice no dejaba de idolatrar mi coche, y yo la entendía. Llegamos a "Masa", el restaurante más caro y elegante de Nueva York. Deberíamos haber reservado mesa hace años, pero ser quien era tenía esa ventaja. Su chef y dueño se llamaba como el restaurante, solo servían pescado importado desde la misma Japón. Masa se acercó a saludarnos, como hacía siempre. Tuvimos una larga conversación familiar, como cuando eramos niños, fue divertido.

- Bueno será mejor que desaparezca- se despidió Alice-. He dejado a Jasper a cargo del estudio.

Prometí pasar a verla, aunque probablemente no cumpliría mi promesa, estaba muy cansado. Yo también me despedí, la escusa de recoger unos papeles. Toda la idea era para que papá, mamá y Edward estuviesen juntos, Alice y yo habíamos venido para abultar. Mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- Dime Jessica- conteste si ganas.

- Nada tonti, solo quería hablar contigo- dijo en tono meloso.

Me resigné. Entre quedar con Jessica, que me ponía los cuernos con King, o ver a mi hermana en el estudio de moda, iba con mi hermana de cabeza. Tomé una decisión, era precipitada, pero no aguantaba a Jessica un segundo más.

- Mira Jessica que se acabó- dije sin pensar.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo.

- Que lo nuestro se acabó- le expliqué-. Ciao, bye, au revoir, tschüss, αντίο y tchau. ¿Entendiste ya?, o te lo dibujo. Ves a que King te consuele.

- Pero...

Empecé a reírme. Sabía que Jessica debía estar echando fuego por la orejas, su oportunidad de ser la mujer más importante de Nueva York se iba por el retrete.

- Si Jessica sabía lo de Royce y tu- dicho esto colgué el teléfono.

Me metí en mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa, a mi hogar. Bueno era lo más parecido a uno que tenía. Ahora era una de esas veces en las que me pregunto: ¿Por qué narices me independicé? Llegue a mi edificio, metí mi coche en el garaje, y subí en ascensor hasta mi casa.

Estuve durmiendo un rato, volví a soñar con la rubia de ojos azules, la señorita Hale estaba presente en mí. Pero que daño me podía hacer eso, solo la había visto y la iba a ver en mi vida una vez. Aunque si King la dejaba escapar era un estúpido, un verdadero imbécil si lo hacía. Decidí no arreglarme mucho para ver a mi hermana y a su novio. Jasper era un gran chico y había demostrado quererla de verdad.

El estudio no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, ya que mi ático se encontraba en el centro. En Nueva York ver coches de grandes marcas no era extraño. El estudio de la duende se veía a kilómetros de distancia, su letrero se leía desde la otra punta del mundo: AC, Alice Cullen. Aparque mi coche en la puerta, no iba a estar mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió, dejándome entrar al recibidor, noté a Samantha peleando con un chica rubia en la recepción, la chica estaba histérica y Samantha temblaba de miedo, yo me reía.

- ...solo busco a Alice Cullen- dijo la rubia-, llamela.

- Señorita- dijo tartamudeando Sam-, la señora Cullen esta reunida.

La rubia se masajeo las sienes lentamente.

- Voy a repetirlo una vez, y escuchame muy bien por que voy a ser muy clara- tengo que reconocer que la rubia me intimido hasta mí-. Ahora cogerás el teléfono con una sonrisa, marcaras el numero del despacho de la señorita Cullen y le dirás que tiene visita, ¿entendiste?

Decidí salvar a Samantha, la cual asentía temerosa. Me acerqué, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo, la rubia no era otra que la señorita Hale. Mi niño interior dio un brinco.

- Samantha- le llame-, llama a mi hermana. Dile que es importante, es un asunto sobre Jess.

El juego de la indiferencia siempre funcionaba, mi pequeño Emmi había salido a la luz, y ya podían temblar los demás niños del parque. Sonreí. La rubia carraspeó, solo buscando un poco de atención. Me giré fingiendo sorpresa.

- Ahh, señorita Hale- saludé, intenté contenerme la risa-. No me había dado cuento de su persona.

Samantha se fue del lugar, iría a avisar a Alice de que era solicitada. Tenía ganas de tirarme al suelo y ponerme a reír. Volví mi vista a la rubia.

- ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?- pregunte indiferente.

- Nada señor Cullen- dijo mordaz-; buscaba un próximo cliente, como usted dijo anoche, soy una prostituta.

Tocado y hundido, eso fue un golpe bajo. Esperaba que no se acordase de ese pequeño desliz de celos sin sentidos. Volví a sonreír. Alice apareció seguida por Sam, empezó a gritar histérica al ver a Rosalie, me sentí indignado.

- Gracias hermanita- dije ofendido-, me alegro de tu entusiasmo.

Mi hermana rodó los ojos y siguió sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Perfecto, el gran Emmett Cullen eclipsado por una ciudadana cualquiera.

- Me alegra de que aceptases mi propuesta- decía mi hermana entusiasmada-, serás perfecta para la nueva colección, a mi madre hay tantas cosas que preparar- decía con su forma hiperactiva de hablar-. Serás la modelo principal, tendré que llamar a Lauren y decirle que no será ella, bueno pero eso después.

Rosalie asintió complacida, he dicho que tiene una sonrisa perfecta. Yo carraspeé para tener un poco de atención, a lo cual mi hermana me miró mal.

- Alice tengo algo que decirte- dije-, es sobre Jessica.

La duende se olvidó de Rosalie para poner todos sus sentidos en mí, esto iba a ser divertido.

- Emmett Cullen no habrás sido capaz de pedirle a la descerebrada-hueca-sin sentido el santo matrimonio, por que de ser así ya podrás ir saliendo de está tienda...

- La he dejado- le corté.

Si antes Alice había gritado eufórica, ahora eso era poco, danzaba por toda la decepción como el duende que era. Tanto fue el circo montado que hasta Jasper salió del despacho asustado. Yo le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Jazz, ¿a qué no sabes que? Que narices si no lo sabes- dijo ella riéndose-. Emmett por fin a dejado a la sin cerebro de Jessica. Y eso no es todo, te presento a Rosalie Hale, nuestra nueva modelo de portada.

Jasper se presento a mi rubia, y recalcó el MI, me cago en mis estúpidos celos sin sentido. Los cuatro pasamos al estudio, donde Rosalie contempló los vestidos que llevaría puestos en la sesión de fotos y durante la pasarela. Ahí fue cuando mi boca se abrió, mi hermana Alice hizo un vestido morado hace dos años, su más preciado tesoro. Era un vestido simple, sencillo y espectacular.

- Será el boom de la colección- aseguró mi hermana-. Eres perfecta para lucirlo.

Rosalie se sonrojo, no sabía que mi hermana no abría las puertas de su estudio a cualquier modelo, y mucho menos le dejaba su mejor creación. Jasper asintió ante la decisión de Alice. Los diseñadores se fueron dejándonos a Rosalie y a mí solos.

- Espero que seas consciente de la suerte que tienes- aclaré-, ese vestido lleva hecho dos años y mi hermana va a dejar que seas tu quien lo luzca.

- Es un vestido increíble, pero sencillo a la vez- dijo fascinada.

- Le han dicho que es insuperablemente hermosa señorita Hale- dije sin pensar.

Ella bajo la cabeza, tal vez malinterpreto mis intenciones.

- Demasiadas veces señor Cullen, demasiadas.

- El señor King tiene mucha suerte- contesté abatido.

Ella rió ante mi comentario, más que reírse de mi comentario se reía de mi.

- Royce solo es un amigo- dijo ella recuperando la compostura-, solo he hablado con el un par de veces. Lo acompañe a la fiesta como un favor.

Mis músculos se relajaron ante la revelación. Me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba me despedí de Rosalie, con un leve beso en su mejilla, y salí de aquel lugar. Mañana será otro día, otro gran y maravilloso día.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**_Nota de la autora:_ **_Hola, holita. Como se habrán dado cuenta de mí no se libran (sonrisa maligna). Este capitulo es más corto, el motivo es simple acabo de hacer el Camino de Santiago y mi cerebro ahora mismo se funde (no es broma xD). El próximo capitulo será compartido Edward/Bella, va a ser divertido, Bella sacará las uñas y Edward sus preciosos ojos (suspiros). Debo decir que me encanta poner a Alice en su papel de duendecillo, es que me encanta. Bueno y decirles que no voy a abandonar el fic, ahora si me permiten debo continuar con mi fic de El Poder de las Lágrimas Malditas. Gracias por los reviews no saben como se lo agradezco._

_**Agradecimientos:**_andree_, Eli-12, mariia:), alice paola, Vainilla Black, Lyra Cullen, Nyanda, SofiaCullenHale._

_**rosses05©**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Pretty Woman**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

Arggg...Odiaba mi barrio por la mañanas, los chinos no saben que a la gente le gusta dormir. Me levante de mi cama mientras la música con letra china sonaba. Yo no era la reina del orden, y mi habitación era la prueba de aquello. Emití un grito de dolor, me acabo de pinchar con algo, miércoles. Cuando conseguí salir de mi habitación, sin ningún incidente más, me dirigí a la cocina; donde Rose se encontraba desayunando. Me sonrió al verme en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy Rose?- pregunte curiosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando el periódico, era cosa mía o mi amiga estaba leyendo el corazón. Rose odiaba que hablasen de la vida de los demás. Vale Bella, vas a frotarte los ojos y te tirarás un pellizco en la nariz. Y así lo hice pero solo conseguí que Rose me mirara raro.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó confusa-. Yo no es por nada, pero eres rara.

Le saqué la lengua ofendida.

- Me voy al hospital- me despedí.

No es por presumir, bueno que narices, si es por presumir; digamos que llevo dos semanas trabajando en el Hospital Monte Sinaí de Nueva York, digamos que soy enfermera. Cuando hice la entrevista no creí ni por un momento que me iban a coger.

Tarde un rato en llegar al hospital, mi casa no es que estuviese cerca. Entre en el aparcamiento del hospital y deje mi coche en la parte de enfermeras. Hoy tenía que trabajar hasta la tres de la tarde. Me fui a los cambiadores y metí todo en mi taquilla.

Llegue a la novena planta, Neurología y Neurocirugía. Era una planta bastante deplorable, ver a gente que no puede recordar cosas, con miradas perdidas, cuando tenía un rato libre, en cual ningún paciente necesitaba mi ayuda iba a ver a una antigua amiga. Toqué la puerta, nadie contesto, así que entré. Jenna se encontraba sentada mirando el exterior.

- Hola- salude-. Ya he vuelto, siento no haber venido ayer, pero no tuve tiempo- reí-. Pero ya estoy aquí, y hoy no hay mucha urgencia.

Jenna sonrió y señalo por la ventana, empezó a murmurar algo. No entendía nada, me acerque a ella, situándome a su lado. Ella lloraba y sonreía a la vez.

- Jenna, ¿qué te pasa? ¿pero qué estás diciendo?- preguntaba asustada.

La anciana se calmo de repente, me miro y sonrió.

- Bella- dijo mientras me cogía la cara entre sus arrugadas manos-, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Suspire calmada y le sonreí.

- Jenna he traído varios libros para leerte- dije mientras cogía varios libros de mi bolsa, Jenna puso su mano sobre la mía.

- Hoy me toca a mi contarte una historia.

Yo la miré confundida, pero me senté a su lado y guarde silencio.

- Corría el año mil novecientos treinta y siete, una joven de diecisiete años había decidido escapar de su futuro, casarse con Lockart no era su plan de vida y felicidad. Forks no era un pueblo muy grande para poder esconderse, la joven huyo de casa. Nueva York, la ciudad de la libertad fue su sitio escogido. Trabajo durante dos meses para conseguir pagar el viaje de tren, y así lo hizo. El martes cogió el tren y se fue a Nueva York. No contó que conseguir trabajo y un lugar donde vivir iba a ser difícil. Sabes Bella, Nueva York es una ciudad que cumple sueños- comentó la anciana con una sonrisa-, bueno querida voy a seguir con la historia. Ella se instalo en un barrio extranjero, donde vivían todos los inmigrantes procedentes de Europa, compartió casa con una española y un italiano, grandes personas. Pero el destino es traicionero jovencita y cuando quiere algo lo consigue, aunque alguien tenga que sufrir.

- Jenna de verdad quieres seguir- le corté, parecía afectada por la historia, y por su estado de salud lo mejor era no hacerla reaccionar.

- Claro que quiero- dijo ella mirándome-, necesito seguir.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un autentico Dios griego, madre mía que pedazo de hombre, lo cojo y no se que le hago. El Dios sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Luego se dirigió a mi y me sonrió. Es que es perfecto.

- Me podrías traer un café- me pidió mientras me guiñaba un ojo seductoramente.

¿Perrrrrrrrdona? Quien se creía que era, mira que era engreído. Pidiéndome un café, que soy enfermera, no secretaria. Me acerque al petulante doctor, se iba a enterar de quien era Isabella Swan.

- No.

Mi respuesta fue lenta y clara, se sorprendió ante ella. Dicho esto le di un beso a Jenna en la mejilla y salí de allí, no antes de mandarle una mirada aniquiladora al chico arrogante.

Quedaba menos de una hora para irme a casa, nunca lo había echado de menos. Me encontraba en la sala de enfermeras, abrí la nevera y saqué un Dan Up: fresa con plátano, perfecto. Me senté en la pequeña mesa, y suspiré. Angela entro y se sentó a mi lado.

- Has visto al nuevo doctor- dijo ella sonriendo como una niña-, es guapísimo.

Rodé los ojos. El nuevo doctor sería la comidilla del hospital, no habría mujer que no suspirase al verlo pasar. Miré a Angela, la pobre acababa de dejarlo con su novio, bueno él la dejo a ella; no era suficiente mujer para él. Será cerdo.

- Los hay más guapos- dije fingiendo interés.

Ella me miró extrañada, vale he mentido, no hay hombre más guapo que él en la faz de la Tierra, pero tampoco había otra persona más prepotente y arrogante que él. No tenía pensado contarle a Angela lo del café.

- Vamos Bells- dijo ella hastiada-. Es el hombre perfecto: guapo, con trabajo fijo, agradable, sonriente, sincero...

- Arrogante, presuntuoso, prepotente. Sigo o con eso ya te sirves sola Angie.

Y como el destino es mi mejor amigo y me odia a más no poder decidió reírse de mí, otra vez. El doctor entró a la sala de enfermeras, espera, este no era su salón. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en mis labios, Angela me miró aterrada, me murmuro un suave "No". Me dirigí a la cafetera, con mi sonrisa puesta, metí un cacito y espere que saliera el café. Todo el mundo del hospital estaba al tanto de mi torpeza, esperaba que el nuevo todavía no lo estuviese. Me acerque al nuevo con el café en la mano, y como mis pies son tan torpes; mi café acabo derramado en su impecable camisa.

- Ups- dije inocentemente-, que torpe soy.

Miré a Angela, la que hacía esfuerzos por no reírse, yo le guiñe un ojo a mi compañera. El doctor seguía con la boca abierta, yo le sonreí inocente. Él me fulmino con su preciosa mirada, he dicho ya que era preciosa. El doctor se fue murmurando cosas que no logré descifrar, supongo que contra mí. Pero la cosa iba así; Bella Swan 2, el doc 0.

- Ta has pasado- dijo Angela.

- Encima que le he dado el café que me pidió- dije con total candor.

Angela no pudo evitar reírse, después me miró y alzo una ceja, lo que quería decir: "No me has contado nada de un café". Así que comencé a relatarle la fascinante historia del café.

Llegué a casa para comer, Rose siempre me esperaba; mira que tengo una buena amiga. Vale que a veces es fría, calculadora, arrogante, histérica...y otros adjetivos que no voy a nombrar, pero era una gran amiga. Me dio una arcada al olfatear el olor del pescado crudo que predominaba por esas calles. Alcancé mi piso. Cuando entré vi la comida puesta en la mesa y a Rose esperándome para comer. Me senté en la mesa, Rose se encontraba viendo un programa rosa, ¿¡qué coño le había hecho a mi mejor amiga!? Entonces le vi, bajo el titular: Edward Cullen regresa a casa. Dios mio que acabo de hacer. Los Cullen eran los mayores accionistas del hospital, y yo le había tirado el café a uno de mis jefes. Preparate para ser despedida Swan.

- Rose, querida amiga- le llamé-. ¿Desde cuando ves esto? ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Rose?, te juro que llamo a la poli, créeme que soy capaz.

Rosalie empezó a reírse de mí, me imagino como me he puesto, pero de ahí a descojonarse de mí. Que estoy presente.

- Ayer fui al departamento de AC- me comentó-, y bueno dijo que estaba interesada en que yo fuese su modelo principal, si has oído bien, yo modelo principal de AC.

Abracé a Rose y las dos empezamos a gritar. Íbamos a empezar de cero, y así podremos salir de este barrio con olor a pescado podrido.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

Bostecé, esperaba que mi hermano se hubiese ido ya al banco. Me levanté de la cama, según mi hermano yo era el rey del orden, aunque hoy no lo parecía, todas mis cosas estaban esparcidas por la habitación, intenté salir de la habitación si pincharme o tropezarme con nada, error, una zapatilla fue la causante de que me cayese y probase el frío suelo.

Llegar a la cocina y contemplar que Emmett no se encontraba fue un alivio, pero de una plaga no se puede huir, vi una nota encima de la mesa:

_Querido Eddy-dipi: Como podrás comprobar no me encuentro en casa. ¿Por qué será? Mira pues te lo voy a contar, papá que es un gran hombre- mentira- se abrurría y como su pobre niño no tenía suficiente trabajo- y él quería no trabajar-, dijo un día en el trabajo, sin antes consultarlo con el pobre niño, el padre malo dijo: "Queridos empleados tras veinte años de trabajo en este banco he decidido dejar que mi primogénito se encargue del negocio." Como que la cara del niño fue un poema en ese instante. Y el pobre niño esta trabajando._

_P-D: El pobre niño soy yo, digo por si no habías caído._

_P-D2: El padre malo es papá, creo que era obvio._

_P-D: Tu no sales en la historia por estar en España, ala jodete :D._

Rodé los ojos, este hombre no maduraría nunca, y papá ha dejado a su cargo el negocio familiar; que Dios nos pille confesados. Me vestí para ir a trabajar, iba a volver al Monte Sinaí, otra vez. Ordenes expresas de papá, era uno de los mayores accionistas, ahora lo es Emmett.

El hospital no me pillaba muy lejos a decir verdad, cogí a mi bebé, a mi pequeño Volvo C30. Ese era mi ojito derecho, siempre impecable. Tenía que causar buena impresión ante el señor Vulturi, aun que sabía que yo mismo tenía más poder en el hospital que él. Pero los Vulturis eran grandes amigos de mi familia.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue ir a ver a Aro, me encontré con su secretaria Heidi, una chica muy agradable, y por que no decirlo, muy guapa. Entre al despacho y me encontré a Aro rodeado de papeles. Carraspee para hacerme notar. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

- Edward Cullen- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa-. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve muchacho; ¿dónde esta el niño que se fue a España?

- En España se quedo señor Vulturi- dije sonriendo.

Este me miró escéptico. No entendía muy bien por qué.

- A que se debe tanto formalismo- preguntó fastidiado-. Te conozco desde que naciste, y me dices señor Vulturi. Vamos Edward, soy Aro.

Volvió a sentarse en su mesa, y me ofreció asiento en frente suya, cosa que acepte. No tenía ganas de hablar, y Aro no era precisamente un hablador, cosa que agradecí.

- ¿Qué hay de Emmett?- me preguntó- Hace tiempo que no se nada de él, sobraría decir que es un mal ahijado- ambos reímos-. Desde que tu padre lo puso al mando no viene por aquí, y eso que más de tres cuartos del hospital es suyo.

Me despedí de Aro. Me dirigí al vestuario para ponerme la bata y dejar mis cosas en la taquilla. Fui a la novena planta, donde trabajaría ahora. Recogí una lista donde se encontraban los nombres de mis pacientes: _Erik Weff, Martha Miolgne, Jenna Garnett, Markus Veltrant y Hupert Von Bismarks. _No era muchos así que podría tener un rato libre al final del día. Suspiré y fui a ver a mi primer paciente: el señor Weff.

Después del señor Weff vino la señora Miolgne, digamos que no sabía quien estaba peor; si la enferma o la hija de la enferma. Tenía claro que era guapo, sexy, simpático y con dinero; pero de ahí a que la hija de una paciente me tirase los tejos descaradamente delante de su madre, pues como que no. Me apetecía un café, ya que no había desayunado, esperaba ver una enfermara guapa que con mis artes me trajera un café. Mire mi lista: Jenna Garnett. Llegué a la habitación, esperaba que la mujer estuviese sola, ya que en su ficha ponía que no tenía familia. Pero me equivoque, se encontraba con una enfermera de cabellos castaños, la perfecta chica para el café.

- Me podrías traer un café- pedí mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma seductora.

Pude notar su cara de desconcierto, como si se debatiera a traerme o no el café, en ese tiempo ya podría haberme traído el café. Se acercó a mí, por lo que deducí que en seguida tendría mi café.

- No.

Un respuesta clara y simple. Salió de la habitación pero antes me lleve una mirada aniquiladora por su parte, solo le había pedido un café.

- Debería haberla tratado mejor doctor- me dijo la anciana-, es una gran chica.

Yo le sonreí, le pase el chequeo. Esa anciana era muy lista, y eso que estaba mal del cerebro, no me la quiero imaginar cuando estaba perfectamente.

- Señor Cullen- me llamó la anciana-, debería tener cuidado con Bella, es una buena chica pero no dude que es vengativa, yo si fuera usted no me la cruzaría.

La anciana rió, y yo también, no sería para tanto; solo era una enfermera. Pase la revisión a los otros dos enfermos que me quedaban. Me obraba hora y cuarto para descansar, sabía que todos los días no iban a ser así. Quería tomarme el café que cierta castaña no había querido traerme. La sala de médicos estaba en el otro ala, pero la de enfermeras esta aquí, espero que no les importe.

Entre a la sala, para mi sorpresa me la volví a encontrar y las palabras de la anciana resonaron en mi mente: "Señor Cullen, debería tener cuidado con Bella, es una buena chica pero no dude que es vengativa, yo si fuera usted no me la cruzaría." Trague sonoramente. Al entrar vi la cara de desconcierto en la chica, que poco a poco se transformaba en una sonrisa. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. La chica fue a la máquina de café, eso me animo, a lo mejor me hacía el café y todo. Pero no sabía lo torpe que podían llegar a ser la mujeres, ni tampoco la mala leche que tenían. La chica tropezó y vertió el café sobre mi camisa y mi bata.

- Ups- dijo fingiendo inocencia-, que torpe soy.

Me fui de allí murmurando, ¿pero sería tonta la chica esa?, encima que no me trae un misero café, me tira uno encima. El marcador iba así: Enfermera 2, Edward Cullen 0. Pero yo me encargaría de darle la vuelta al marcador.

Llegué al departamento de Emmett echo una furia, y mi hermano lo noto, a lo que empezó a reírse de mi aspecto y de mi olor a café.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó mientras se reía de mí.

- Muy simple Emmy-bear- dije para molestar-. Una enfermera terriblemente patosa me tiró el café encima, solo por que le pedí uno. Mira tu que gracioso. Ja, ja no me puedo reír más.

Me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo que hizo temblar el suelo. Lancé un grito de desahogo que se escucho en todo Nueva York.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**_Nota de la autora:_ **_Hola chicas. ¿Qué les pareció este trocito de Edward/Bella? A mí como escritora me gusto escribirlo, la mayoría de los capítulos de esta pareja serán compartidos, van a ser los más cómicos. No me ha costado mucho escribir sobre ellos, la parete de Edward costo más, pero bien, este es el resultado. Ya he empezado con el siguiente capitulo, desde el punto de vista de Rose, pero no saldrá Emmett, si no otro chico que no suele caer bien (a mi principalmente) Espero su pequeño review. Y a aquellas personas que lo leen gracias, pero sobre todo a estas ocho personas que me dejan su super opinión, las quiero._

_**Agradecimientos:**__ Vainilla Black, rosaliehaledecullen, nilaa, andree, alice paola, SofiaCullenHale, Lyra Cullen, mariia:)._

_**rosses05©**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Pretty Woman**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

El primer amor, el amor. Quien conoce ese sentimiento, quien verdaderamente conoce el verdadero amor, que persona puede jurar haberlo tocado con la punta de los dedos. Solo eso pedía yo, tocarlo con la punta de los dedos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pudiendo contemplar a mi amiga abrazada a mi cintura, yo era su oso de peluche. Reí y mi infantil amiga empezó a bostezar y, aun que no lo crean a ronronear como un gato.

_- Buenas señores y señoras estamos de vuelta en FM Nueva York, como se ha levantado hoy nuestra ciudad Margarette._

_- Muy bien Jonh, al parecer nuestra gran manzana se levanta de buen humor- dijo la chica riéndose-. Y eso que todavía no a empezado lo fuerte, el señor King II pretende comprar The Cullen's Bank, yo no es por ser grosera- seguía riéndose-, pero entre dejarle mi dinero a Emmett Cullen o a Royce King II, se lo dejo al señor Cullen._

Ahora los dos presentadores de la radio reían. Yo no podía reír, no tenía dinero para dejarle a nadie, y menos para que lo cuidasen. Suspire y apague la radio, dejando a Bella dormir un poco más.

Mi pelo recogido en una coleta se movía de un lado para otro, respiraba pausadamente y a un ritmo seguido, FM Nueva York sonaba en mis oídos. Corría por Nueva York, tal vez para ponerme en forma, o a lo mejor solo quería huir. Mi pies chocaban contra el suelo, mi corazón latía a una velocidad innecesaria, y algo en mi bolsillo empezó a sonar. Me quite los cascos, y cogí el móvil.

- Diga- dije-. ¿Quién es?

- Oye, Rose. Mira soy Royce, el chico del otro día- se oían unas voces por detrás, yo empezaba a ponerme colorada-. Chicos ya le digo, esperense. Bueno tiene algo que hacer esta noche, o mañana no se cuando tu digas.

Vale, eso me pillaba de sorpresa. Haber Rose querida piensa un poco: es rico, es guapo, es inteligente, tiene mucho coches, pero no es Emmett. Emmett. Ya pero tu no eres un princesa Rosalie, eres una mujer corriente, y él es un hombre de la alta sociedad, tu no eres Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman.

- Claro, esta noche- afirme.

- Perfecto a las ocho paso a por ti.

Colgué el móvil, respire profundamente. Ahora si podría convertirme en un princesa, incluso me enamoraría de Royce y seríamos la pareja más envidiada de todo el mundo. Me puse camino a casa, tenía que ver lo que llevaría esta noche a la cena.

Bella volvía a rodar los ojos, ninguno de los vestidos que me había enseñado me convencía, eran demasiado escondidos para alguien como él.

- No sé, demasiado tapados.

Y hay estaba el vestido negro. Era perfecto para la ocasión: elegante, escotado, corto y sexy. Bella hizo un mohín, nunca le gustaron estos vestidos.

- Vamos Bella.

Ella negó, y yo puse mis mejores ojitos. Suspiró abatida y yo sonreí con superioridad. La abracé y juntas nos reímos.

- Es tu cita, no la mía.

La noche caía en la Gran Manzana, se llenaba con olores nocturnos, con luces de colores, con tubo de neón y ruidos de motores. Eran las ocho menos diez, los nervios crecían dentro de mí, estaría bien, a lo mejor tenía que haberme tapado un poco, o un vestido más provocador. Rosalie estás perfecta. Inspire y expire sonoramente.

- Wouw- oí acompañado de un sonoro silbido-. Yo esperaba a una tía buena no a semejante belleza, mi madre.

Si eso era un cumplido, era muy grosero. Decidí no darle importancia, a lo mejor se había quedado sin palabras, y eso fue lo único que salió de su boca. Me abrió la puerta del coche y yo entre, sentándome a su lado.

El restaurante estaba bien, era lujoso y caro, eso se veía. La comida era poca cantidad y muy adornada. Y Royce, bueno el estaba bien, inteligente era, aunque le hacía falta tratar mejor a las mujeres.

- Sabes que quiero comprar The Cullen's Bank-afirmó, yo iba a responderle-. Pero Emmett no es tan tonto como yo pensaba, porque el cerebro lo tiene en los músculos- rió, yo sonreí de manera fingida-, resulta que el orangután tiene cerebro. Pero aún así comprare su banco y seré la persona más rica del mundo.

- Pero y si no te lo vende- aseguré.

- Ohh, que poco sabes de negocios querida- dijo el riendo-. Lo hará, seguro que lo hará.

Royce me trajo de vuelta a casa, bueno a la entrada del Barrio Chino. Yo salí deprisa del coche, pero al parecer no fui lo suficiente rápida, Royce me atrapo entre sus brazos. Intente zafarme, pero Royce me tenía cogida. Se acercó a mi y me besó. Pero eso no acabo ahí, metió su mano por debajo de mi vestido. Me separé y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Royce.

- Nos vemos mañana preciosa- afirmó él.

Me giré sorprendida, yo no había quedado con él, ni había aceptado otra cita. Me acerqué para reprocharle, pero el sonrió con superioridad.

- Eres puta querida- dijo Royce-. Así que mañana a las nueve paso a por ti.

Dicho esto me volvió a besar, con más furia que antes, mordiéndome el labio inferior. En cuanto despareció, las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro haciéndome caer en el duro suelo, y en la más cruel de las realidades, soy una puta.

Me saqué los tacones y empecé a caminar, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un lugar al que ir. Solo caminaba, solo estaba perdida. Lancé un grito al aire, oído por todos, no escuchado por nadie.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**_Nota de la autora:_ **_Hola chicas. No me maten, yo no tuve la culpa de nada. Es verano y pues me he ido de vacaciones, lo cual es igual a no puedo escribir. Odio este capítulo, es corto, por que quería subir ya y encima odio haberlo escrito, pero todo se verá. El próximo me imagino que será Emmett, o Bella/Edward, no sé todavía. Pobre Rose, siento decirles que Rose se va a meter a prostituta, y Royce se va a aprovechar de ella._

_**Agradecimientos:**__ Vainilla Black, rosaliehaledecullen, andree cullen, alice paola, Lyra Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, BETANIA, ALE, christti._

_**rosses05©**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Pretty Woman**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

Estaba en el cuarto de Bella, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, mi amiga tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, mis lágrimas caían de forma desbordada como si de una catarata se tratase. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente cansada, no tenía nada que hacer, me había metido en un agujero yo solita, y tendría que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Alcé mi rostro y vi la belleza sobre humana de mi amiga, Bella era hermosa y nunca se lo había creído, vivía como cualquier ciudadana más, yo en cambio siempre miraba a las demás chicas por encima del hombro, y a lo mejor yo era la más fea de todas. Seguía llorando, decidí salir de la habitación, era lo que más deseaba hacer, necesitaba aire puro.

Me senté en pequeño piano del salón, era un regalo familiar. Llevaba unos cuantos años en mi familia, y mi padre me lo había regalado, me senté y empecé a entonar. Suspire y la música empezó a llenar la estancia.

**Let's say I'm not so alone as I thought  
may miss seeing as I am  
I just need to breathe and run  
I leave here.**

**I walk the streets of this great city  
I can feel the stares of people  
I drown in my own tears painful  
I would like to flee this place.**

**I want to escape this crazy life  
I take my car and travel  
leaving my life, as you call it,  
far behind.**

**I'm going to start again  
not be recognized,  
I will not be anyone  
I just want to take my suitcase and go.**

**No, no, do not come by me,  
No more calls from you,  
which can destroy me,  
that can make me go back on.**

**I want to escape this crazy life  
I take my car and travel  
leaving my life, as you call it,  
far behind.**

**I want to escape it all.**

Deje que mis dedos se clavasen en el piano, para luego retirarlos de forma sutil, como si nada hubiese pasado como si no hubiese mostrado mi debilidad, como si mis sentimientos no hubiesen salido a la luz. Rosalie Hale había aparecido durante un breve segundo.

- Es preciosa- dijo Bella detrás mía-. Deberías acabarla.

- Creí que dormías- admití.

Bella rió y se sentó a mi lado, puso sus manos en posición de querer tocar alguna melodía, cosa que dudaba profundamente, ya que Bella no era una profesional, es más no sabía tocar ni el cumpleaños feliz. Bella me miró y empezamos a reírnos.

- Toca nuestra canción- dijo con ojos de perrito-. Hazlo por mí.

- Otro día será, patosa.

Salí de casa, dejando atrás mis pensamientos, cuándo había compuesto aquella canción, cuándo me había vuelto débil. Respire, en mis oídos se adentraban ruidos molestos, los pitidos de los coches, los gritos de las personas, y mi móvil vibrando desesperado en mi bolsillo.

- Diga- comenté al no reconocer el número.

- Rosalie Hale- me hablaron.

- Sí diga soy yo- dije extrañada- ¿Quién es?

No se oía la respuesta, el hombre se debatía entre decírmela o no hacerlo. Carraspeé para que lo hiciese rápido, pero no se oía nada, ni un respiro.

- Soy Emmett Cullen.

Mi corazón se paró en seco, mi respiración se volvió lenta y pausada, mis sentidos se tensaron de una manera inexplicable. Toda yo se encontraba en un profundo shock, y no tenía pensado huir de él, me quedaría así por siglos.

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra ahí?- yo asentí, y murmure un leve sí-. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta de la suerte que tiene usted.

Me hablaba de forma distante, como si no nos conociéramos. Bueno, en realidad no nos conocíamos, solo de habernos visto un par de veces, pero su lejanía me atormentaba por dentro. Eso era por creerme cosas, cosas que no eran.

- No todos los días Alice Cullen ofrece su mejor puesto, y por no decir su mejor vestido a una ciudadana cualquiera- ese sobrenombre me dolió-. No eres nada agradecida, te creía otro tipo de persona, pero veo que me equivoque.

Colgué el teléfono, no quería seguir escuchando una palabra más, mi corazón se había parado lentamente, y una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida empezaba a tener una respuesta, clara, alta y muy sencilla. Sí.

Llegué a casa, Bella se encontraba en el sofá viendo la televisión, se reía como una niña pequeña, cosa que era normal cuando se encontraba viendo Disney Channel. Intentaba no reírme de ella. Me dirigí a mi habitación y saque una vieja maleta de mi armario, Bella apareció por el marco de la puerta, yo no le hice caso y seguí metiendo mis cosas en la maleta.

- Rose no lo hagas, piensa antes de actuar.

- Ya esta todo pensado, me voy de Nueva York, me voy de este país- dije segura.

Bella se fue a su habitación, y empezó a hacer lo mismo que yo. Me quede anonadada, ella no tenía por que seguirme en mis locuras, ella no se merecía esto, pero yo no quería seguir aquí, por mi maldita culpa Bella se tenía que desprender de lo que más quería. Me senté en su cama, ella seguía sacando ropa de sus cajones, para terminar metiendolo en la maleta.

- Tu no tienes que hacer esto- aseguré.

Bella negó y se rió, pero no paro de hacer cosas.

- Rosalie cuando me entro la locura de dejar Forks para venir aquí y ser libre, ¿quién me acompaño?- preguntó-. Tú lo hiciste sin que te lo pidiese, por mi culpa has pasado por todo esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Y, además lo hago por que tu, Rosalie Lillian Hale eres mi mejor amiga, lo único que tengo en Nueva York.

Corrí a abrazarla, y acabamos en el suelo riéndonos y abrazadas. Una nueva vida empezaba para nosotras. Italia nos esperaba, Volterra tendría nuevas habitantes.

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Yo había cambiado de móvil, y Bella lo mismo; mi amiga había renunciado a su trabajo en el hospital. Acabábamos de facturar nuestro equipaje, Bella llevaba dos maletas, y yo unas cuatro, pero eso no importaba, no íbamos para no regresar, o eso pensabamos.

- Señores y señoras: los pasajeros del vuelo 445678-B destino a Volterra, Italia ya se encuentran listos embarcar.

Bella y yo nos cogimos de la mano, y corrimos hacía la puerta de embarque. Nuestra nueva vida empezaba, dejábamos atrás sueños rotos, para ir a buscar los que nunca se vana romper.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**_Nota de la autora:_ **_La historia ha dado un giro total, el próximo capitulo Emmett se dará cuenta de que Rosalie se ha ido, y se enterara de otra cosa, bueno eso. Y nuestra duende favorita se peleara con Jasper, por culpa de una tal María, que penita :( Y Alice también cogerá sus maletas y se irá, ¿a dónde? Creo que es obvio, Volterra va a arrasar, y es que nuestras chicas son muy sexys y los ciudadanos de aquel lugar se van a dar cuenta. Y Edward va a buscar a Bella para su revancha y la castaña no va estar allí, y Edward va a mover cielo y tierra para hacerle pagar a su castañita el café que le pidió seductoramente. Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero el Bachiller me ocupa mucho tiempo, Sorry :(. He decidido no meter a Rosalie a prostituta, prefería que se fuese con Bella y Alice por ahí. ¡¡Un besazo enormeeeee!!_

_**Agradecimientos:**__ Lyra Cullen, Bells Masen Potter, christti, Sofiaa Hale, MERYSUN, Andree Cullen, ALE, rosaliehaledecullen, cieloskie, Lechuza'Cullen-Esme'Marie._

_**Traducción de la letra: **_

**Digamos que no estoy tan sola como pensaba  
tal vez te pierdas ver como soy  
Sólo necesito respirar y correr  
Puedo salir de aquí.**

**Camino por las calles de esta gran ciudad  
Puedo sentir las miradas de la gente  
Quiero ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas dolorosas  
Me gustaría huir de este lugar.**

**Yo quiero escapar de esta vida de locos  
Quiero llevar mi auto y viajar  
dejando mi vida, como se puede llamar a esto,  
muy por detrás.**

**Me voy para empezar de nuevo  
no ser reconocida,  
Yo no voy a ser nadie  
Sólo quiero tomar mi maleta y irme.**

**No, no, no vienen por mí,  
No quiero más llamadas de ti,  
que puede destruirme a mí,  
que pueden hacer que me eche atrás.**

**Yo quiero escapar de esta vida de locos  
Quiero llevar mi auto y viajar  
dejando mi vida, como se puede llamar a esto,  
muy por detrás.**

**Quiero escapar de todo.**

_**rosses05©**_


End file.
